My Immortal
by BunnyCst
Summary: Tu solías fascinarme, por tu luz resonante, ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás, y tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños songfic


**My Immortal**

- Dialogos –

-"pensamientos"-

- _recuerdos _-

-(N//A: aclaraciones mías)

Disfruten el Fic!!

* * *

Porque no te eh podido olvidar?, eh tratado de todo y tu aun estas aquí adentro en mi corazón

¡¿Que has hecho tu por mi, para que yo te quiera tanto?! Aparte de ignorarme, humillarme, decirme lo débil que soy? Que soy una maldita molestia?

-

-

-

-

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

-

-

-

-

Me has provocado tanto dolor, que hasta tu, no podrías soportarlo, y aun así te sigo queriendo

Debería ser una tonta para eso, hasta Ino-cerda te ah olvidado, pero no fue ella quien estuvo contigo en el equipo, no fue ella quien se preocupo cuando estabas mal herido en el hospital no fue ella quien abandonaste en una puñetera banca, no fue ella a quien intentaste matar, no fue ella a quien reemplazaste con una zorra y después te todo eso…aun te sigo amando…

-

-

-

-

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

-

-

-

-

Siempre estuve ahí para ti, y aun así nunca te fui suficiente, como me pude enamorar de ti

Solo era una fan mas entre todo el montón, aunque no las culpo, pero ese no es el caso…

Siempre que tu te sentías mal , yo estaba ahí para ayudarte, cuando tu caías yo te ayudaba a levantarte…

-

-

-

-

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

-

-

-

-

Tu solías fascinarme, por tu luz resonante, ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás, y tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños, tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí, y ahora tu te has ido dejándome aqui sola…

-

-

-

-

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

-

-

-

-

He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido, y aunque todavía estás conmigo, he estado sola todo este tiempo desde el principio, y solo quiero creer que tu no volverás…Y aunque sea asi, ya no hay marcha atrás…

-

-

-

-

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

-

-

-

-

Yo solo quería hacerte feliz, pero ahora que ya no estas no podré lograrlo, todo esto es tan confuso, que aun no puedo creer¿porque dejaste que el odio te invadiera?, tu crees, que cuando acabes tu venganza¿serás feliz?, si así es, bien por ti pero¿y luego que aras?

Entraras en la vida de todos otra vez… ¿como si nada hubiera pasado?...

-

-

-

-

I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along

-

-

-

-

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años, pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí

Y aun después de todo este tiempo, aun seguirás siendo parte de mi corazón, que mas puedo hacer, después de todo, fuiste mi primer amor, no te culpo, yo tuve la culpa de enamorarme de ti, ahora lo unico que puedo hacer, es observarte, no te puedo ayudar ahora, tu elegiste ese camino, y aunque nadie lo pudo evitar, ya te tocaba, no pudimos evitar que la muerte viniera por ti, ahora estas en un lugar mucho mejor

-

-

-

-

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

-

-

-

-

Mi parte acabo, todo esto quedara en un oscuro recuerdo, en el que nadie quiere recordar, nos veremos en otra vida, en otro momento, en otro lugar, en otro cuerpo, pero ahí, seré yo, la que te ara pagar, por mi sufrimiento, ya lo veras, tu solo espera, que el momento llegara, y ahí, será cuando tu te tendrás que retirar…

* * *

**Hola!! tenia mucho sin actualizar, pero ya lo hice XD tenia otro fic, pero mejor lo borre y escribí este sin inspiración y cuando lo termine me sentía iwal XD esta un poco largo, se preguntaran "¡¡¿como que sin inspiración?! Esta enorme OO!!" pues si mírenlo en: difícil -eco- difícil- de creer -eco- de creer-...****O¡Aunque usted no lo crea! de replay! XD, weno nos vemos en**

**Otro fic!! Se cuidan! **

**Bie xoxo****♥**


End file.
